Secrets Within
by Cyberchao X
Summary: There's more than one way to become blood-deficient. A surprisingly caring side of Flandre Scarlet. Flandre/Patchouli, allusion to Remilia/Sakuya.


Secrets Within  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: The usual; I do not own _Touhou_.

CCX: Greetings from Scarlet Devil Mansion! We technically have two pairings for you today, but one of them is only briefly mentioned at the beginning. The main one is one I don't believe I've seen much, which is unfortunate. Also, with this, _Touhou Project_ is now tied with _Tales of Symphonia_ for my _most prevalent_ topic of fanfiction--which is pretty damn impressive considering the fact that I_ still _have yet to intersect with a canonical _Touhou_ game. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're…in a surprisingly good mood today, Flandre," Remilia Scarlet observed.

Her younger sister replied, "Why shouldn't I be happy? There's no point in it. Say, is that Sakuya calling you for 'lunch'?"

Remilia eyed her suspiciously. "I've already 'eaten', thank you," she replied, "but thank you for your concern." She looked back at Flandre one last time as she left.

After a moment, Flandre said, "It's okay. She's gone now."

Patchouli Knowledge coughed. "I thought she'd never leave," she said.

"What are you doing here, anyway? It's only been a few days since your last visit."

Patchouli smiled. "I'm recovering quickly this time. Aren't you happy? You're going to need to drain me more often, or Remilia might realize I'm more 'cinema' than 'anemic'."

Flandre just stared at her, turning her head. "Nani?"

"Never mind."

"…Oh, I get it!" Flandre giggled. "Good one, Patchy. Still…I'm worried about you. You might not be a _real_ anemic, but you still have to take better care of yourself. That asthma of yours is completely genuine, and your other health problems…I feel partially responsible."

"Your self-control has been improving greatly, Flan. You needn't feel guilty because you overdid it that one time…and then I got mistakenly diagnosed as an anemic as a result…"

"We should just come clean about that."

"But you're making so much progress! Remilia and Sakuya both think so. Pretty soon, you'll be released from your imprisonment. _I'll_ come clean after that, take the blame for covering up your lapse of control and insisting that you keep it up. So please," she insisted, removing her loose-fitting gown to reveal a body covered in bite marks, "drink up."

"Don't want to."

"I never thought I'd hear you _turn down_ blood."

"You need that blood more than I do. Once a week, remember?"

Patchouli smiled. "Of course. You know, maybe I should just tell your sister about this encounter. The fact that you showed so much concern for my well-being should earn you some major trust points."

Flandre shook her head. "That's _my_ act. As long as you keep visiting me, I don't mind living down here."

"Yeah, but…I'm tired of carrying on in the dark. Sneaking around like this. Didn't you just say we should come clean about what happened?"

"For _your_ sake, not for mine! I'd gladly take a week off, even two if I had to, if it meant seeing you healthy again!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well…not two weeks _in a row_, but I'd go every other week for as long as it took for you to get better."

"You're sweet. Why do you have to hide behind the façade of being immature and unstable?"

"…I am immature."

"Lovably, adorably immature. So, seeing as how I'm already undressed, maybe you can just go fang-free this time?"

"Ooh…now _that_, I can do," she said, eagerly licking her lips before running her tongue over the exposed scars. As Patchouli began to show signs of arousal, however, Flandre abruptly pulled away. A small stream of blood trickled out. "Aw, Patchy, that's mean! You knew that was going to happen! It's always so hard to maintain control when we really get going…"

"You might as well lick it up."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, doing so. "You taste so good…and you always let me drink your blood, even when you don't have enough…"

Patchouli shrugged. "It feels good. You have a certain power."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it!"

"Whatever. You should get dressed now."

"We're done already?"

"_I'm_ done. I'm not taking the risk of accidentally sinking my fangs into your soft, delicate skin again. However…_you're_ free to do what you will with me," she said, letting her dress fall to the floor.

Patchouli embraced her from behind. "I think I'll remain nude for this," she said, grinding up against the blond vampire.

Flandre smiled. "Your choice. I approve of it, though."

"I knew you would."


End file.
